


A Day In Life of AlaKou

by Lainu



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/M, Random & Short, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainu/pseuds/Lainu
Summary: This is just a short drabble of a single day in life of Aladdin and Kougyoku after admitting to their feelings for one another.
Relationships: Aladdin/Ren Kougyoku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A Day In Life of AlaKou

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is first story I decided to post here, it is a story I wrote about 4 or 5 years ago and have only decided to upload it right now. A tip: I wrote this before manga had ended. I hope those reading this story will find some joy in it like I had when I first wrote it all those years ago. (This has also been posted to ff.net)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story bellow, they belong to their rightful owner and author, Ohtaka Shinobu. This story is made just for entertainment to others and myself.

Streets of Kou Empire were bustling with people left and right even in the hottest days of midsummer. Life in the capital was busy just as always. Among the river of people walking side by side were Kougyoku and Aladdin. There weren’t any servants accompanying them now, even Ka Kobun was ordered to stay in the palace. Today was simply supposed to be just her and Aladdin spending time together. It had been two weeks since the two had opened up to one another about their feelings. Still it felt like a dream for her as she peered over to her left at Aladdin. He wore his usual clothes in mix of white and blue, in his left hand he carried his staff. Cerulean orbs wandering all around himself through the busy street. She hid small smile as she watched him. Looking up ahead once again she too observed stores and stands that sprouted to the side of the road where people were selling everything and anything. Suddenly her eyes lit up when she noticed large store to her right that was selling all kinds of accessories.

“Ah, Aladdin.” She called out to him her hand reaching out she gripped at his white, drape like shirt pulling him along. He hummed in response looking down at her as she pointed out towards the store. “Let’s go over there.” Seeing the way her eyes shone in excitement there was no way he could have said no.

“Alright, let’s go then.” He agreed and they changed their direction towards the store.

She was ways ahead of him, skipping into the slightly busy store. Grin stretched out across his face as he followed her. Seeing who had entered the store clerk working there skipped over to the young Empress. Gesturing towards accessories laid out he ushered her to take a look and Kougyoku did just that. Curiously she would pick up different pieces of accessories holding it up for closer observation. While Kougyoku was in the world of her own, Aladdin had been looking at different types of hair pieces. Thoughtfully he stared down at them thinking if he could purchase one for her knowing very well how much she loved these things.

“Ah! It’s Aladdin!” Feminine voice squealed and before he could react someone latched to his arms.

“So it is!” Another voice agreed making him look in confusion at the girls now hanging onto his arm.

“Eh…” He let out in surprise as they clung to him, their plump breasts pressing against his forearms. “Who…?”

“Awww, don’t tell me you forgot us.” Black haired girl to his right said sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. “You never come and visit us these days… Isn’t that kind of mean.”

“Yeah. We missed you~” Small brunette girl to his left added. “You should come and play with us again, ne?” 

It was then he realized who these girls were. He didn’t know their names but their faces clicked in his head as two girls from the club he often visited with Alibaba. On the other hand, Kougyoku who had also heard two girls calling to him, turned around to see what was going on. Seeing two busty girls leaning and holding onto Aladdin, she could feel cold blood running through her veins. Subconsciously she looked down at her own chest. She knew how Aladdin was and that he liked girls like those two. Which made her ponder why he had told her he liked her in first place since she wasn’t like that with her petite figure. Hearing them talking to him in such seductive manner she couldn’t help from boiling anger that started rise. It had become even worse because Aladdin wasn’t doing anything to move or get them off. Sudden shiver that ran down his spine at the feeling of menacing aura had Aladdin tensing up. Turning his head around he was meet with glaring rosy eyes. She was pissed and he knew it wasn’t going to be easy to calm her down.

“Who are your friends, Aladdin?” Venom was seeping through each word she spoke.

“Um… This isn’t… I mean… I…” He was stuttering trying to find right words to clear out misunderstanding. Two girls at his side looked her way snickering.

“Ehhh, Aladdin don’t tell me that is your woman? That can’t be… she is so…” Black haired girl spoke looking at Kougyoku from head to toe before finishing. “Flat.”

Visible vein popped on her forehead being called ‘flat’ “Excuse me…” she hissed with narrowed eyes. “Do you know who I am?!” How dare they disrespect Empress of Kou Empire. She would teach these girls some manner. However, before she could even approach them Aladdin shook the two girls off who gaped at him as he rushed towards angry Empress.

“Kougyoku, calm down.” He said nervously grabbing her hand. “Come on let’s go somewhere else.” She was unable to protest as he pulled her out of the store and into the street.

“What are you doing!?” She asked angrily once they were outside. “Those girls insulted me! I’m going back in there to teach them thing or two.” Hand that held hers tightened its hold stopping her from going anywhere.

“I know you are upset, but let it go.” He told her. “We came out to have fun, not to start fights. Come on.” Gritting her teeth, she bit back any response she had for him when she heard soft, pleading tone he used to talk to her. And while his grip on her hand was strong and firm it felt assuring and warm. Puffing up her cheeks and averting her eyes from his she decided to let it go. At least for now. Aladdin smiled in relief seeing her give into him. “Okay, let’s go now.” Without releasing her hand, he tugged at it gently and she followed after him. At first Aladdin wasn’t sure if she would do as he wanted or not, but was glad when she did. Looking down at their clasped hands she sighed. Same question popping in her head as to why he was with her.

“Nee, Aladdin…” She started seriously looking up at him, he looked over at her with a smile. “You… you like girls like that, don’t you?” That question startled and confused him. “I mean, you know… with large…” she looked off to the side muttering. “… Breasts. So, why me?”

“Why… why are you asking that?” He asked with wide eyes.

“Just answer me.” She said looking at the ground.

“Eh… well if you ask me like that… I don’t know. I mean large breasts are amazing.” Frowning at his words she bit the inside of her cheek. “But well, you don’t have to worry because I like yours too.” The more he spoke angrier she got.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean you pervert?!” She growled at him pulling her hand out of his she crossed her arms across her chest. “You piss me off! I’m going back to palace!”

“Huh? Kougyoku, hey wait!” He called out to her as she turned back walking back to the palace. “Isn’t that what you wanted to know?”

“Shut up! Stupid Aladdin, don’t follow me I’m going alone.” She said picking up her pace.

“Wait, I’m sorry Kougyoku. Hold on!” He pleaded after her.

No matter how many times he tried to stop her she wouldn’t comply so he ended up chasing her all the way to the palace. Servants in the courtyard watched as furious Empress rushed past them followed by young magi. Once inside of the palace Hakuryuu, Alibaba and Morgiana who were present watched in surprise as Kougyoku ran through, with angry expression on her face. They instantly knew it had to do something with Aladdin when they saw him call out to her trying to catch up.

“Aladdin,” It was Alibaba that called to him making him stop. “What happened with Kougyoku?” He questioned worriedly.

“Er… well it’s my fault I guess…” he said with a sigh and quickly explained to his friends what had occurred at the store and afterwards.

“I never thought I’d say this, but…” Morgiana looked at her friend dead serious. “You are an idiot, Aladdin. How can you say something like that?” all the guys looked at her, surprised to see her talk in such way.

“But… she asked…” He tried to explain himself.

“You should apologize to Miss Kougyoku.” She told him crossing her arms.

“I already did, but she just stormed off. What else am I supposed to do?” He said huffing a bit.

“Then, apologize again.” Alibaba suggested shrugging his shoulders. “It won’t hurt to try.”

“Alibaba and Morgiana are right. That should be best solution.” Hakuryuu agreed.

“Aggh!” Ruffling his azure hair Aladdin groaned. “Fine, then. First thing first, I’ve gotta do something else.” They watched him with a smile as he retreated with his teleportation magic. It was quicker this way to do what he had to.

“And then… he said that. What a jerk!” Kougyoku was ranting in her room to Judal who laid on the floor on his side with one elbow propped up and head in his open palm. Bring up half eaten peach he bit into it. He had been strolling the hallways when Kougyoku dragged him to her room and started to fuse about Aladdin. As if he cared about that chibi and Kougyokus affairs.

“Hey, old hag.” He lifted his lazy gaze towards her seeing her fume even more at that nickname. “Why the heck are you talking to me about this. Please spare me your little love quarrel.” Lifting himself up he stood to leave. “I’m going.”

“Fine! Go!” Kougyoku screamed throwing pillow after him that missed its target as he stuck his tongue at her, leaving the room.

Huffing Kougyoku threw herself back against the matters groaning as she looked up at the board above her. Day was going very well, she was excited about their date for a long time but then all of that had to happen. What a way to end the date. Turning her head to the side and towards the door she watched sadly. Somehow, she hoped Aladdin would have come to apologize but now it has already been an hour and there was no sign of him. Well if he wasn’t going to apologize then so be it. Apparently, that was how much he cared about her. Flow of her thoughts were interrupted when loud knock rang through the room making her sit up.

“Kougyoku?” Sound of his voice coming from the other side of the door made her heart skip. He was here. “It’s me, Aladdin.” Small pause followed and then he asked. “May I come in, please?”

Slowly she got up from her bed and made her way towards the door. She stopped for second before reaching out to open the door. As the door came open she came face to face with him. There was slightly awkward smile on his face. Stepping off to the side she allowed him further progress to her room. Once he was in she closed the door.  
“Look,” He started as he turned to face her. “I’m really sorry about what I said, even though I don’t see why is it such a big deal.” This ticked her off. How could she just forgive him if he didn’t even regret or understood what he told her. “I like you, Kougyoku.” This earned him blush that reached her ears even not expecting him to say it so bluntly. “You are only girl I like this way and I don’t want anyone else.”

“Are you sure about that?” She asked her brows knotting. “I’m not exactly to your tastes am I?”

“Hey! That’s not it!” He disagreed strongly stalking towards her. To prove her he raised his hands and laid them on her chest. “See?! It’s perfect like this!” Feeling her tremble, he looked up nervously realizing what he had done. Her eyes teared up while her face turned blood red while gapping at him furiously. Quickly he removed his hands up in the air while his whole body burned in embarrassment. “S…s… sorry… Kougyoku…”

“You…. You…” She glared at him and then screamed. “PERVERT! GET OUT, GET OUT!!! AND DON’T COME BACK!” Tears were freely gliding down her pale cheeks as her arms crossed over her chest, shielding herself. “Stupid, Idiot, Moron!!! Now… now… no one will want to marry me…” She sobbed.

Listening to her rant he flinched at the last sentence. What had he done? He was about to leave when something clicked in his mind. Stopping few feet away from the door he turned, swallowing heavy lead in his throat he looked at her seriously.

“Then…” She was about to yell at him again when she looked at him but all words drowned in her soft sobs when she saw the determined look in his eyes. “—I’ll marry you.” Tears she cried suddenly stopped as her eyes widened. “Or… Am I… no good?” Rosy orbs glistened in the light of room from the tears she cried. She couldn’t tell if burning she felt was from crying or embarrassment that he had said something like that.

“What… are you saying?” Her question fell silent that he almost missed it.

“Kougyoku, I want you to be my wife. My feelings for you are real, because I’ve been watching you for years.” He told her then stuck hand inside of his shirt pulling out long box out. She observed him curiously as he stepped towards her. Holding out the box in her direction he smiled. “What do you say?”  
Looking from him to the box she reached with trembling hand towards it and picking it up. He waited patiently as she lifted the lid to reveal hair piece inside of it. It was another golden hair piece with entwined flowers and leaves that had colorful jewels decorating it. Pulling the hair pin out of the box she held it up in front of her face. Tiny jewels inside of the flowers and the ones hanging on the three strings sparkled in the light. Bringing the pin down she lifted her head and looked up at him. His smiling face reflecting in her eyes, his smile taunted out her own as tears gathered in corner of her eyes once more.

“Then… if you’ll have me, I will be in your care.” She nodded as tears slipped down following dry trails. 

“Really?” he asked hopefully as blush spread across his nose and cheeks while his heart skipped few beats when she gave another confirmative nod. “I’ll be in your care too, Kougyoku.” Leaning his head down he knocked her forehead gently with his own and then laid chaste kiss to her pink lips. “I promise to make you happy.” She let out small laugh and wrapped arms around his torso while laying her cheek against his shoulder to what he pressed his against her head.

"You already have." She muttered softly against the fabric of his shirt, smiling to herself, please to be right here with him.


End file.
